


Mangled Love for a Springtrap Animatronic

by LuluCalliope



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Random & Short, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9009499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluCalliope/pseuds/LuluCalliope
Summary: Enjoy a one-shot for one of the less popular pairings, totally inspired by this YouTube animated series I've been watching! (I'll put links at the end!)





	

Mangled Love for a Springtrap Animatronic

 

Once upon a time, there was a place where animatronics could be more than just toys. More than just playmates. Fredbear’s Family Diner was a pizzeria and party palace for children of all ages. It was run by two animatronic creatures, a partnership of best friends. Behind the scenes was Fredbear, a large teddy bear who possessed intelligence and determination. The entertainment was provided by Springtrap, a rabbit with a heart as golden as his fur. Children loved Springtrap, and the animatronics loved their business. Life was good for them.

 

Then, little things started to pop up. Nuisances at first: Springtrap’s left arm stopped moving in the middle of a performance, then one time he slipped and...well, the little girl forgave him in the end, even though she had to wear a cast for a few months to follow. But when the problems became too frequent and more severe, he was brought in.

 

Freddy Fazbear was a brown teddy bear animatronic with big ideas. He wanted to expand Fredbear’s Family Diner. He began to talk about sister locations, chain restaurants...it frightened and angered Fredbear, so it naturally angered Springtrap. The two bears would argue every day. They were constantly at each other's’ throats, and the business suffered.

 

Fredbear was the one who mapped out the plan to dispose of Freddy. Springtrap agreed to help his friend carry out the act, but when the time came, he could only stand back and watch. Somehow...Fredbear lost. And the defeat cost him more than his life. It cost him his body and all of the essential parts...and Springtrap never had the chance to even get near the body, because Freddy had him removed from the premises.

 

But Springtrap found a way back inside. And he began to work on a mission of his own: a plan to reclaim the pizzeria and bring Fredbear back...

 

Freddy used parts of older animatronics, including Fredbear, to make a new cast of animatronics to provide the entertainment. Bonnie. Chica. Foxy. Freddy was stupid enough to leave their outlines, their blueprints, in files in the archive room. Springtrap looked them over several times to see if they possessed essential pieces of Fredbear. None of them did. Then, one day, a fifth animatronic joined the gang.

 

She was beautiful, just like the other female of the newcomers, Chica. Freddy had taken extra care to make sure that the genders of his creations were clearly defined for the world to see. Bonnie and Foxy had matted fur, sharp edges and rough outlines, and a greater emphasis on the mechanical aspect of their voice. Chica and the other one were dainty, sleek and curvaceous, and had more emphasis on human aspect of their voice. Springtrap supposed that this was done to give them a more “maternal” feel to the visiting children, but he didn’t care. Their fur was what stood out to him: it was soft and shiny in certain lights. Chica had tufts of fur that clung to her body that bounced and swished when she walked. The other one had longer fur that flowed off of her body. She had a tail that was made up of this fur, and the children loved that tail. It would sometimes bother Springtrap to see the kids run their grubby, cake-stained, booger-covered hands through her white, clean fur. But the animatronic didn’t mind.

 

Somehow, she was saddled with a strange nickname. “Mangle”. Springtrap had to admit that he didn’t like the name at first; it was too vague and not “appropriate” for a fox name. As time passed, however, he began to like it. “Mangle”. It was unusual, but it had a certain quirk to it, a certain charm. It was almost like his own name. “Mangle” and “Springtrap”. The more he thought about it, the more the names seemed to go together. It was like poetry, really, except that they didn’t rhyme*.

 

Springtrap spent his time doing research on how to bring his friend back and spying on Freddy and his new gang. One night, soon after the creation of Mangle, he broke into the archives and found a rough draft of her blueprints.

 

He found what he was looking for in her. The personality chip of Fredbear had been placed inside of her. If he wanted to bring his friend back, Springtrap would have to dispose of Mangle. But…

 

...he couldn’t go through with it.

 

Why? Why couldn’t he go through with it? At first, he chalked it up to nerves. After all, he had been nervous and reluctant the night he and Fredbear had gone to murder Freddy. But at that time, he had been unsure if what they were doing was the right thing. He KNEW now that getting rid of Mangle was the only thing to do if he ever had any chance of getting Fredbear back. She HAD to go.

 

He convinced himself that disposing of her would require more preparations. He would have to take more precautions than he had taken the night Freddy had defeated Fredbear. So he began to lurk in the shadows of the pizzeria, watching the animatronics interact with each other and their visitors. He also dedicated a large portion of his time to the archives and the storehouse, where he uncovered something very useful. Apparently Freddy wanted to avoid confrontations like the one he had with Fredbear...so he had designed nifty little remote controls with the ability to reset an animatronic’s memory at a distance of twenty yards. He had even created one for himself, just in case…

 

When Springtrap first made this discovery, he panicked and wondered if Freddy had a remote control designed for him. But he reassured himself that Freddy would have no reason to. As far as Freddy knew, Springtrap was banished from the pizzeria, and that was that. Springtrap felt nothing but excitement when he stole the four remotes that did exist. These would be perfect.

 

The preparations were ready, Springtrap thought. But…

 

...he still couldn’t go through with it.

 

There was something about Mangle and her friends. He didn’t know what it was, but it reminded him so much of what he had been like in his younger days. The new animatronics were young, energetic, optimistic, and so very, very innocent. People who visited the pizzeria never complained about their behavior. They never malfunctioned. They had no darkness bottled up within them.

 

But then, one day, it changed. Foxy and Chica formed a romantic relationship. Springtrap never had romantic feelings for Fredbear, and if there had been any female animatronics back in his day, he probably wouldn’t have felt anything romantic towards them. To Springtrap, romance was a human thing. As long as there was romance in the world, there would be kids. And as long as there were kids, the pizzeria would still be in business. He watched Foxy and Chica with mild interest, but felt nothing as their relationship grew...then crumbled.

 

One day, the two just seemed to drift apart. And that brought Mangle closer to Foxy.

 

NOW Springtrap felt something. It was a kind of anger, but it was foreign to him. Why in the world did he care about how other animatronics felt about each other? It irritated him to no end when he thought of Foxy’s grating voice, his ugly clothes, his “lone wolf” attitude...how could the females be attracted to someone like him?

 

He realized that he was feeling, for the very first time, jealousy. He was alarmed: why did he start to feel jealous after Foxy began to date Mangle, not when he had dated Chica? In the back of his mind, he knew the answer. So he started to compile a list of everything he hated about Mangle. In the end, he only found one flaw:

 

She was too perfect. Too beautiful, too innocent, too kind.

 

He tried to convince himself for a time that she was stupid, dumb as a rock. If she could love someone like Foxy, she wasn’t worth his time, anyway. But no matter how much he said this to himself, he wasn’t convinced. Mangle wasn’t stupid. Naive, yes, but not stupid. She was creative and thoughtful, even though she kept this side hidden.

 

It was hopeless. Mangle was, in Springtrap’s eyes, flawless. And he couldn’t touch perfection. He wouldn’t.

 

At this point in time, the plan to bring Fredbear back began to fade from the front of his mind. He obsessed over Mangle. If only he could talk to her, introduce himself to her...maybe she’d willingly go along with his plan to bring Fredbear back. Springtrap was wistful, hopeful in that she would betray her friends and lover to take down Freddy...then help him and Fredbear rule over it.

 

Some strange force was on Springtrap’s side. Was it fate? Luck? Destiny? The universe decided to have Chica attack Mangle. Springtrap was outraged when he saw that his beloved Mangle’s perfect body had been demolished by that horrible Chica. Her endoskeleton had been stretched and smashed until her white fur was gone. All that remained of her soft, silky covering was her tail and her face. Her eyes, so wide and full of life...one of them was gone now. Her hands resembled metal claws now...she was so delicate...Springtrap worried that she would cut herself with her own hands…

 

His rage and pity vanished when he saw how Foxy reacted to Mangle’s change in appearance. It drove a wedge between the two. And that was what led Mangle to crumble...to attack a remorseful Chica and the oh-so-helpful Bonnie. She would have killed them if Foxy hadn’t intervened. Only then did Mangle realize the intentions of the animatronics she had called her friends...overcome with shame and despair, she fled to the storage room.

 

Springtrap was convinced that he was meant to speak with her. She was no longer perfect, but she was just like him: broken, wiser about the nature of Freddy and those closest to him, and lonely. Springtrap knew that they were destined to be lonely and broken together. They were going to rebuild Fredbear and the pizzeria from the ashes of Freddy and his friends. He waited in the shadows of his storage room kingdom and watched her weep, huddled under a blanket. As she calmed down, he gathered his thoughts, his nerves, took a deep breath, and said the three words he had been longing to say to her for countless years:

 

“Hello, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> *If you get the reference to Red Letter Media's Star Wars reviews, then congratulations, here's a pizza roll! *gives pizza roll* Happy Holidays to you!
> 
> Okay, in all seriousness, check out this series from Tony Crynight. It's my new guilty pleasure! Here's the link to the series:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhdfMBokLfWOhbQkVGz5BWJmhpgG-uj3u
> 
> And here is the link to channel of the sound editor/voice actor of Springtrap in the series. He does such an amazing job, I can't even handle it!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/CharacterVoice
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos if you liked this! And if you didn't like it, well...please leave a review letting me know what I can improve upon! And if you don't do any of that, well, you ain't getting sent a pizza roll!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
